Por ti y para ti
by SunnyNessie
Summary: La muerte de un ser querido afecta en mil proporciones distintas, sobretodo si es que este dio la vida por ti. Stan experimentará la muerte de muy cerca, ¿Qué consecuencias traerá esto a su vida? Mi 1  fanfic de South Park : Título y sumario malo XD!
1. Prólogo

**Prólogo**

**_Nunca olvidaré aquel día..._**

_¡Stan! ¡Stan, huye! ¡Sal de ahí!_

**_Lo recuerdo tal y como si hubiera ocurrido ayer..._**

_¡Muévete idiota! ¡MUÉVETE DEL CAMINO ESTÚPIDO!_

**_Ese sentimiento, esa opresión en el pecho, ese ensordecedor ruido... Esa desesperación de no poder mover ni un músculo._**

_¡Stan! ¡Deja de mirar así y huye mientras puedas!_

**_Ese frío sentimiento de la muerte acechando..._**

__¡Stan! ¡Muévete saco de mierda!__

**__Y así como así, en un segundo...__**

_¡No Kyle! ¡No vayas!_

**_...después de la nada, el dolor..._**

...El dolor que vino y se fue, todo en un mísero segundo.

**¡STANLEY!**

Y luego el sonido de un frenazo, el grito desgarrador de mi mejor amigo, la sensación de ser tironeado a un lado, la voz de aquellos que gritaban, las sirenas que se acercaban, el dolor que punzaba en el costado izquierdo de mi cuerpo, los arrulladores brazos de alguien, mi agitada respiración, el llanto de un chico, las lágrimas sobre mi rostro, los gritos horribles de mi madre, la voz de mi padre, mi corazón a mil por hora, algo líquido y caliente sobre mis piernas, algo dejándose caer pesadamente sobre mi pecho, un matiz de naranjo con rojo escarlata, un mechón rubio, un rostro ensangrentado, unos ojos azules que luego se cerraron...

Y por último, la horrible oscuridad y el silencio...

**Nunca olvidaré el día en que Kenny McCormick sacrificó su vida por salvar la mía...**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Comentarios, críticas, ¿Lo odiaste?, bleh! Es mi primer, bueno, si es que recibo reviews, fanfic de South Park. El protagonista: Stan, porque sé manejar su personalidad dado que soy igual a él (see... es terriblemente gracioso y triste ._.) pero mujer XD. Aún no hay parejas(lo más probable es que sea Stenny, dado que no mucha gente escribe acerca de esta linda y contraria pareja) pero se supone que ya le tengo el plot hecho(que acabo de crear ahora a las 1:18 de la mañana)por tanto quizá le haga un capítulo ahora. QUIZÁ! Si es que alguien (o algo) lee esto... <strong>_

_**Se despide(si es que hay alguien) con cariño,**_

_**Nessie(Stania Andonuts)McCormick. Tengo muchos nombres! Yay! Zoy ezpezial! :D**_


	2. Chap1: A la mañana siguiente

**_Wow... muy corto y aburrido... y mal redactado, y con falta de cosas importantes... bleh... Lo siento!_**

**_Ah, y gracias por los reviews julieth vapala y _**_**Kxte McCormick Lawliet! En serio, me animan a escribirlo... :D**_

* * *

><p>No bastaron ni treinta segundos para volver a sentir mi alrededor. Sin embargo, a pesar de que ya estaba listo para abrir los ojos, mi cuerpo demandaba seguir dormido. Me sentía adolorido, y agradecía el estar acostado sobre una colcha blanda y olorosa. Fue así como me percaté del estéril ambiente en el que me encontraba, sin embargo, creí (o quise creer) que se trataba del líquido de limpieza que mi mamá utilizaba cuando subía a limpiar mi habitación.<p>

Luego escuché susurros a un lado de mi cama. Susurros acompañados de sollozos débiles y ahogados. Pero todavía no quería asumirlo... ¡No, no, no! ¡Estaba en mi casa, en mi habitación, despertando para ir al colegio y vivir una mañana común y corriente en South Park!

Pero la aguja en mi brazo me decía lo contrario, así también el hecho de tener una mascarilla en mi cara. Los sollozos no ayudaban. Sólo no quería despertar...

Pero tarde o temprano tendría que hacerlo.

Aguardé al momento en que los murmullos dejasen de existir. Fue entonces cuando traté de alzar mi voz, sin resultados positivos. Mi garganta se sentía seca, por tanto, mi voz sonó débil y quebradiza. Me quité la mascarilla y empecé a abrir los ojos. Lo primero que vi cuando los abrí fue a Kyle sobre el fondo blanco de las paredes de la habitación. Sus ojos estaban hinchados de tanto llorar, y su nariz en conjunto con las pecosas mejillas estaban coloradas. Parecía cansado pero en cuanto me vio y me escuchó despertar, su cara se iluminó un momento, momento que aproveché al máximo.

"¿Stan?" preguntó con una sonrisa incrédula. Sonreí de vuelta, testeando mi brazo derecho para ondear mi mano en el aire.

"El mismo..."

Kyle se acercó solo para abrazarme. Con un esfuerzo inhumano y aguantando el dolor físico, me senté para recibirlo feliz. Dejé que me envolviera y sentí su aroma de siempre, y huí un rato del frío hospital. Alcé mis brazos alrededor de mi mejor amigo, dando gracias al cielo por la oportunidad de seguir viéndolo...

En mi hombro sentí una humedad tibia. Kyle había empezado a llorar de nuevo. Todavía no sabía por qué seguía así. Ya había despertado, ya estaba bien. Pero Kyle seguía sollozando sobre mi hombro, y me decía lo contrario. Algo andaba mal.

"Qué... ¿Qué sucede?" pregunté perdido.

"Nada, no te preocupes. Solo estoy muy emocionado de verte bien..."

_Como si pudiese tragarme esa..._

"Pues no pareces emocionado. Más bien... triste..."

"Hey, dejemos de preocuparnos de mi. Me importas tú..." dijo alejándose y secándose las lágrimas con la manga de su parka anaranjada. "¿Cómo te sientes?"

"Bien, supongo. Habrá que ver mañana... Aunque no fue tanto el golpe, después de todo."

Si bien la razón por la que estaba en el hospital era porque me había atropellado un camión, no me veía tan herido ni hecho una mierda. Es más, me sentía bien. A lo más tenía un par de parches en el rostro, un vendaje en mi brazo izquierdo y tal vez en las piernas...

"¡Ni que lo digas! El maldito no alcanzó a frenar lo necesario..."

"Pero eso significaría una muerte instantánea, o quedar peor que esto."

"Oye, estuviste inconciente por horas, ¿no es suficiente?" dijo cruzando sus brazos.

"¿Inconciente? Bah... Insisto en que pudo haber sido peor..."

"Mira, no nos preocupemos de eso ahora, ¿ok? Al menos estás vivo, estás bien y a salvo..."

Me abrazó nuevamente, entregando verdadero cariño. Se notaba su preocupación. Dios, ¡cómo los habría extrañado a todos!

"Sí... Supongo que sí... Sin contar el hecho de haber estado inconciente." dije divertido. Kyle río un poco conmigo, pero luego volvió a ser silencio. Entonces decidí preguntar por los demás. Por Kenny y Cartman.

"Hey, ¿y qué pasa con estos que no me vienen a ver?... Ingratos..."

"¿Quiénes?" preguntó Kyle, mirándome con curiosidad.

"Ellos. Kenny y Cartman."

Los ojos de Kyle se colocaron cristalinos. El labio inferior comenzó a tiritarle ligeramente. Lo miré sorprendido y asustado. ¿Qué carajo estaba pasando?

"El culón vino hace un rato... Me dijo que te dijera de su parte que te mejoraras luego y que no volvieras a colocarte como imbécil en medio de la carretera otra vez y Kenny... Kenny..."

"¿Qué pasó con Kenny?" pregunté inocentemente, demandando saber qué había ocurrido con mi otro mejor amigo. Estaba tomando demasiado.

Kyle se mordió el labio y entonces tomó mi mano derecha. Enarqué una ceja al verlo hacer eso _y entonces..._

"Kenny murió."

_...el mundo se me vino abajo..._

"¿Qué?" Mentira... No..." dije en un hilillo de susurros, con la mirada perdida. Era imposible...

"S-sí... Murió ayer... Sacrificó su vida por ti..."

Y esas palabras que cargaban con gran peso me hicieron recordar. Reviví el momento de ver el camión abalanzarse sobre mi, y casi como en cámara lenta sentir que alguien cubrió mi cuerpo de costado. No alcanzamos a huir del camión, es más, este nos dio de lleno... Recuerdo el dolor de caer al pavimento, pero no de sentir el impacto del camión. Kenny lo había recibido por mi. Y entonces, en el suelo y de espaldas, verlo conciente por última vez encima de mi. Estaba ensangrentado, hecho un desastre. Se dejó caer sobre mi pecho, y echándome un último vistazo sus ojos se cerraron... Para siempre... Por mi culpa...

"Oh... Oh dios mio... Kenny está muerto..." Susurré agachando la cabeza. Fue lo único que atiné a decir. El pecho se me había apretado, así como la garganta; no podía llorar.

"Maldito hijo de puta..." agregó Kyle, por alguna razón resultándome familiar, y entonces rompió a llorar.


	3. Chap2: Tiene que ser mentira

_**Ok, creo que me he despegado un poco del summary XD! Muchas gracias por leer y comentar lo que llevo hasta ahora! :D y espero les guste este capítulo que, por mi parte, lo encuentro aburrido XD **_

**_Puede que haya algunos errores(no gramaticales y ortográficos, por favor!) dado que no lo revisé muchas veces... jeje... falta de tiempo, mucho colegio y demás XD Además parece como si estuviera apurando todo... qué opinan ustedes? :B_**

**_Ya... mejor los dejo de molestar... XD Lean y comenten! Y cuídense mucho :3_**

* * *

><p>Era de noche, quizá media noche, y la nieve comenzaba a apoderarse de South Park. Todavía en la habitación del hospital, miraba al techo tratando de asimilar lo que esta mañana Kyle me había dicho. Miraba una y otra vez, claramente recordando lo de aquel momento. No podía salirse de mi cabeza, no podía olvidarlo. No al saber que por mí alguien dio su vida.<p>

_Por qué, Kenny... Por qué lo hiciste..._

Vale, daba gracias al hecho de que aún me encontraba con vida, pero pesaba mucho en mi consciencia el hecho de saber que alguien tuvo que salvarla. Y para más que haya sido mi mejor amigo... Mi amigo de la infancia... Al que pocos solían entender, pero que yo entendía (y traducía) a la perfección... El chico con el que viví un sin fin de aventuras, y con el que pensaba vivir muchas otras más, a pesar de ya alcanzar los 17 años...

17 años... Nos dejó muy joven. Aún le faltaba madurar. A ese chico risueño y poco engreído. Cómo olvidar su singular risa; una risita medio aguda, con tintes de niño pequeño y juguetón.

Qué extraño saber que no volveré a escucharla otra vez...

_Por qué..._

Apreté las sábanas con rabia y pena. Deseaba llorar con todas mis ganas, pero ni una lágrima pensaba asomarse en mis ojos. Tal vez todavía no lo asimilaba, tal vez en mi subconciente aún creía que Kenny estaba vivo, que nada había sucedido y que todo era un mal sueño. Qué ganas de despertar y encontrarme en mi casa, para levantarme e ir a compartir un rato con mis amigos...

Mis padres habían venido esta tarde. Me habían informado de todo, o al menos lo que podían. No querían herirme o algo así, me sentían frágil y vulnerable. Pero era lo contrario, para mi yo era una roca, dura e insensible, que no podía lamentar el fallecimiento de uno de sus amigos. Mi mamá me arrulló un rato como a un niño en sus brazos acariciando mi negro cabello una y otra vez mientras que mi padre, en frente de la cama, me miraba con pena. Odiaba su mirada, detestaba que sintieran lástima por mi. Pero eran mis padres, era normal que se sintiesen así conmigo.

Kyle no me dejó solo en toda la tarde. Planeaba quedarse conmigo hasta muy tarde, pero las enfermeras lo echaron temprano. Deseaba que estuviese aquí conmigo. Me siento solo, necesito despejarme y conversar.

Por ahora miles y miles de pensamientos cruzaban mi cabeza fugazmente, tanto que algunos ni siquiera alcanzaba a cuestionarlos. Muchos de ellos eran recuerdos con Kenny, cuando jugábamos básketbol o cuando le invitaba a mi casa luego de saber que sus padres estaban bebidos. Le fascinaba estar en mi casa y compartir con nosotros la cena, a pesar de que no hablaba mucho en la mesa. Esperaba siempre impaciente cuando mi mamá cocinaba, y también así de impaciente por su turno en la Xbox. Cuántas noches nos quedamos sin dormir, desvelándonos para ver películas de terror, junto a Kyle y a Cartman que, luego de un rato, se dormía y empezaba a echarse pedos. Recuerdo esa vez en que Kenny puso un encendedor y vimos la maravilla del efecto del gas humano con el fuego... No podíamos parar de reírnos. Teníamos como 14 en ese entonces...

Ah, carajo. Esto está empezando a deprimirme...

Pero, ¿y qué más me queda por hacer? Su muerte, en gran parte, es culpa mía... En realidad es solo mía...

_Lo siento, Kenny... Es mi culpa... Yo debí de haber muerto... No tú._

¿Pero por qué...? ¿Por qué tirarse en medio de la calle para morir por mí? ¿Tanto importaba para Kenny...?

Ese pensamiento de pronto me provocó un revoltijo en el estómago. ¿Revoltijo en el estómago? Ni que estuviera enamorado(mierda, eso sonó tan gay)... Nah... Tampoco creía que me consideraba su mejor amigo. Sentía que era más cercano a Cartman que a mi... Bueno, después de todo, era más fuerte mi lazo de amistad que tenía con Kyle y quizá no le gustaba acercarse. Pero Kenny aún está ahí... Sin embargo... no me considero capaz de morir por él... ¿O sí...?

Ah, Kenny... Me confundes... Aunque no estés aquí conmigo...

Mañana era el velatorio y mañana también me daban el alta. Esperaba ir, y despedir por última vez a mi amigo... pero no sé con qué cara ir y decirle gracias... Después de todo jamás le consideré cercano, tan solo mi amigo.

Me subí las sábanas hasta la nariz y me acurruqué hacia el lado derecho, tratando de cerrar los ojos para dormir. Pero en cada momento, en cada oscura esquina Kenny estaba allí, dándome la espalda. Mi corazón dolía y el nudo en la garganta me subía, pero no podía llorar. Volví a abrir los ojos, solo para deshacerme de la imagen. Lo primero que divisé fue la mesita de noche que se alzaba en frente con un teléfono encima. Me pregunto si... podré llamar...

Descolgué el teléfono sigilosamente y mirando hacia todos lados, y comencé lentamente a marcar el número del móvil de Kyle. Ansiosamente empecé a enredar mi dedo en el espiral y a morderme el labio inferior en cuanto escuché el sonido del marcado.

"¿Hola? ¿Quién habla?" contestó una suave y medio aguda voz adormilada al otro lado de la línea.

"K-Kyle... Soy yo..." dije sin decir mi nombre. Me preguntaba qué hora era...

"¿Stan?" preguntó. Me conoció al tiro. Respondí sí en un susurro. "Stan, qué sucede. Son las tres de la madrugada, ¿estás bien?"

"S-sí-digo-no-digo-No sé..." respondí destartalado.

"Dime que sucede... Quizá puedo ayudarte..."

"Es que... Estoy confuso... y... preocupado... y... En realidad no sé lo que pasa conmigo, solo quería hablar contigo..."

"Ah, Stan. Está bien, pero... ¿Pero no podías esperar hasta mañana? Es muy tarde y mañana hay colegio..."

"¿Colegio? ¿Mañana? Pero... ¿Pero no teníamos el día libre?"

"¿Por qué?" preguntó confundido. La voz se le había estabilizado por tanto sonaba más a Kyle.

"Por eso... Tú sabes qué." respondí calladamente. No me gustaba nombrarlo.

"Por qué cosa, Stan..." siguió, entre risitas.

Me quedé un rato callado. Escuchaba la calma respiración de Kyle esperando por mi respuesta. Suspiré profundamente y luego le respondí.

"Por Kenny, Kyle... Por su velatorio..."

"¿Qué?" dijo incrédulo, en un solo tono de voz. "¿Stan, de dónde sacaste eso?. Estube con él hace unas horas. ¡Qué cosas dices! parece que el golpe de ayer te hizo mucho daño en esa cabecita tuya..." dijo con una pequeña risa al final. Podía imaginarlo desordenando mi cabello.

"Pero.. si ayer... Él... Yo..."

"¿Él? Él no estubo en el accidente, Stan. O al menos no recuerdo haberlo visto. Hoy en la noche vino para saber cómo estabas. Pero él está vivo. Vivito y coleando."

"¡Pero si ayer se sacrificó por mi!" dije, perdiendo la compostura. Esto no podía ser posible... ¿Por qué nadie me lo había dicho? Quizá eran ilusiones mías. Sin embargo se sentían demasiado reales...

"¿Ayer? Stan, ¿seguro te encuentras bien? Quizá necesites descansar más..."

"No, Kyle. Lo recuerdo bien. Ayer me envolvió y recibió el impacto del camión de lleno y entonces caímos al suelo y murió en mis brazos. ¡Cómo no olvidarlo!"

"Stan, estabas solo." respondió escéptico.

"¿Y cómo explicas el hecho de que no quedé en peor estado?"

"Tuviste suerte." dijo simple y yanamente. "Una muy buena suerte..."

"No, no fue suerte. Fue él."

"Ok, Stan. Esto me está resultando raro."

"Esperaba que me creyeras..."

"¿Cómo quieres que te crea si Kenny estubo hace un par de horas conmigo?"

Ah. Tenía un hecho. Ya no tenía como defenderme así que dije lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza. Dejaría que Kyle ganara, como siempre.

"Tal vez pero... pero lo de ayer fue demasiado real..."

"Quizá fue parte del trauma... No te preocupes de ello. Además, estás bien, Stan. Estás vivo..." dijo. Escuché como su voz se quebraba al final de la frase y un suspiro al otro lado de la línea y entonces la voz de Kyle otra vez. "Bien, Stan. Creo que es muy tarde. Déjame dormir un rato. Tú también deberías dormir. Así que... Nos vemos mañana. Te iré a ver a tu casa en cuanto salga del colegio."

"Ok... gracias por escucharme y disculpa por haberte despertado..."

"No importa. Eres mi mejor amigo. Está bien si me llamas cuando quieras, hehe, pero no te sobrepases... Además puedo imaginar lo solo que te encuentras allí..."

"Sí... Solo..." murmuré mirando a la ventana. Había dejado de nevar, se había despejado y la mitad de la luna se asomaba por entre las montañas.

"Bueno, que duermas bien." dijo por última vez y la llamada se cortó. Me quedé un rato con el teléfono en la mano, procesando la información que acababa de recibir.


	4. Chap3: Las vueltas de la Muerte

**Ok, ahora sí parece como si estuviera apurando todo... No sé... ya no me gusta, es como si estuviera apurándolo todo! XD pero esa es mi opinión(que sería la de la autora... ah bien...) Si les gusta avisen! Porque a pesar de todo quiero seguir escribiéndolo...**

**La historia está cambiando(eso me recordó a una canción!... _el mundo está cambiando, ahhh~(8)_ ), es como si ya no tuviera nada que ver con el summary****... pero bueno, en realidad esta historia nunca tuvo estructura, solo nació xD Espero aún así les guste... Se está poniendo medio dark y todo eso sí, jejeje... Ah! y también noto que se está poniendo como algunos fanfics Stenny... :/ como muy... predecible...**

**Ya bueno, los dejo tranquilos... Ojalá haya gente que quiera leerlo todavía! :D Y si es así, comenten!**

**Gracias por sus reviews, queridos y queridas :3 Galletitas cibernéticas(?) para todos! :B**

* * *

><p>Recién había vuelto del hospital y ya esa misma tarde nos encontrábamos en familia comiendo la cena en completo silencio. Bueno, en realidad yo aún no tocaba mi plato ni me encontraba mentalmente presente. No sentía apetito luego de lo que Kyle me había contado anoche. Me dirán exagerado, pero si se ponen a pensar, ¡está involucrada una muerte!Además del hecho de parecer un loco. Loco por recordar esa muerte.<p>

"Stanley, hijo. ¿Quiéres comer algo más?" preguntó mi mamá mirándome dulcemente.

"No, má... Estoy bien." respondí jugando con una papa cocida, sin mirarla.

"¿Qué sucede Stan? Te noto preocupado... " ahora fue el turno de mi papá.

"Nada, no se preocupen por mi. Me siento bien."

¿Qué saben de fingir en frente de tus padres y que estos no quieran creerte?

Tenía que cambiar el tema...

"Hmm... ¿Y dónde está Shelley?" pregunté observando el puesto vacío al lado de mi mamá.

"Tu hermana se fue a California, a una de las casas de verano de sus amigas. Te mandó saludos y dijo que había estado preocupada por ti."

"Ah..." dije encogiéndome de hombros. "Mándale saludos de parte de mi cuando la llames, o cuando se digne a llamar."

Miré el reloj del comedor. Eran las 8 y media. Hora de Terrance y Philip, el programa que aún veo. Comedy Cartoon seguía transmitiéndolos, incluso los capítulos viejos, aparte de la nueva temporada. Todavía sigue causándome gracia a pesar de haber cumplido 18 años... Supongo que tengo un espírito de niño.

Observé a mis padres con gesto de súplica en mi rostro, antes de siquiera hablarles. Mi mamá ya sabía cuál era el problema y asintió con la cabeza para dejarme ir al living a ver mi programa favorito. Musité un 'gracias por la comida' mientras me levantaba lentamente de la mesa, y caminé hasta el living, en donde me estiré en el sillón en frente del televisor. El programa estaba recién comenzando, parecía ser un capítulo de los viejos.

Me acomodé otro poco más, dejando una pierna por el suelo, un brazo en mi abdomen y otro tras de mi cabeza. Era feliz, estaba en mi casa, viendo mi programa favorito que me hacía olvidar todo.

"¡Oye Terrance!"

"¿Qué, Philip?"

"Adivina lo que tengo bajo mi trasero"

"¿Qué?"

Philip se acercaba al trasero de Terrance y entonces las risas de los tipos estallaban. Me unía a ellos, por supuesto, a pesar de haber visto el capítulo como diez veces.

Iba en la mitad del show, cuando de repente alguien llamó a la puerta. Tres golpecitos bastaron para sacarme del trance. Al ver que mi mamá no aparecía para abrirla, me levanté flojamente y abrí la puerta pensando en que podía ser Kyle.

_Era Kenny..._

Mi estómago dio un vuelco increíble: pensé que iba a vomitar. Kenny estaba allí, esperando a ser atendido, mirándome con sus comprensivos ojos celestes. No había signo de alguna herida, o de algo mayor que eso. Solo era él...

Tomé la perilla de la puerta desconfiadamente, como para cerrarla. Sentía curiosidad, pero no deseaba saberlo. Sentía como si hubiera un peligro tras esto, como si estuviese arriesgándome a perderlo todo. Pero eran solo sugestiones mías, estaba siendo más exagerado de lo común.

"Emm... ¿Stan? ¿Estás ahí?"

Pero luego de escuchar su voz me bajó toda la pena que tenía guardada hasta el momento. Hace unas horas, creía que Kenny había dado su vida por mi...

"¡Kenny!"

Y no me importaba si lo consideraba solo mi amigo, en ese momento, pasaba a ser la persona que más me importaba en todo el mundo.

"¿Stanley...?"

Me abalancé a sus brazos, perdiendo la noción de todo, excepto la de su presencia. Lo abracé con ganas, lo apretujé y me quedé un buen rato así mientras sentía su aroma característico a Kenny que, a pesar de vivir en la pobreza, olía más bien que un campo cubierto de rosas. Era una mezcla entre canela y jabón de manzana...

"Wow, Stan... ¿estás bien?"

Y luego me di cuenta de que llevaba mucho rato ya abrazándolo como nena...

"L-lo siento" dije nerviosamente, retirándome y dándole su espacio. Kenny me miró con una ceja enarcada y con una sonrisa divertida dibujada en su cara. La manera en que me miraba... me hacía sonrojar... pero no... ¡qué pensamiento más gay!

"Estás excelente, Stan. ¡Es como si no te hubiera pasado nada!" exclamó sorprendido.

La imagen de él protegiéndome pasó fugazmente por mi mente.

"Ehh... sí..." dije mintiendo. Pero tarde o temprano iba a hablar.

"Perdón por no haberte ido a ver al hospital..."

"Ahh... no importa. Igual estuviste conmigo..." dije tratando de asomar el tema como fuera. Me asustaba, pero deseaba saber...

"See, como no... Ahora soy el omnipotente Kenny" respondió y se largó a reír, medio nervioso. Algo había allí que debía saber.

Me di cuenta de que aún estaba afuera, y había empezado a nevar. Lo hice entrar a mi casa y lo invité a sentarse en el sillón, en donde también me senté para seguir con la conversación. Mis padres no se encontraban cerca y eso me daba la mayor confianza, además del hecho de evitar que me crean loco.

Kenny se retiro la capucha, pasándose la mano por el rubio y desordenado cabello. Sentí mariposas... en el estómago... ¿Qué mierda pasaba conmigo hoy día?

"Kenny, hay algo que me estás ocultando. Y yo lo sé."

Me fui al grano. Quería saber ya y que me dejara de joder esta maldita inquietud de saber que pasaba con la supuesta muerte de Kenny.

"¿Yo? ¿Como qué?"

"No sé... Algo que tiene que ver con el accidente que tuvimos..." dije cruzando los brazos sobre mi pecho. Kenny me miró raro.

"¿Tuvimos? Que yo sepa estabas allí solo parado como idiota en medio de la calle."

"¿Ves? Kyle me dijo que no estabas en el lugar cuando ocurrió todo. Que habías desaparecido misteriosamente..."

"Ok, bueno, ¡pero quizá no me vio! Tú sabes como es Kyle..."

"Lo conozco y sé que presta atención a todo..."

"Quizá, pero yo no soy de su importancia. No soy su mejor amigo."

No sé por qué me dolió a mi cuando escuché esas palabras.

"Hay veces que ustedes ni siquiera notan mi presencia... Siento que valgo mierda para ustedes..."

"No, eso no es así..." dije suavemente, con cuidado de lo que decía. Iba a decirle que me importaba, pero eso me ponía nervioso. Este tema era delicado, y siempre que era tocado terminábamos discutiendo.

"Sí, tú lo sabes. Ya lo hemos discutido antes..."

Recordé que me había salvado, que yo a él le importaba de alguna forma. Eso me hacía sentir culpable, y mala persona... Mal a-a-amigo...

"¡Es como si no existiera!"

"Kenny, basta. Tú me importas. Mucho. Sobre todo después de lo que hiciste por mi..."

Kenny se quedó boquiabierto, mirándome con los ojos bien abiertos como platos.

"No sé cuál sería tu motivo, tampoco sé por qué por mi, pero fue algo tan grande que no podría devolverte así como así la mano..."

"Stan... tú..."

"Ese día del accidente, cuando vi el camión encima de mi, sentí a la muerte acechar por mi, pero entonces... Entonces tú te colocaste en medio, me salvaste e hiciste que esta huyera y me dejara vivir..."

"Stan... Es verdad..."

"¿Entonces qué sucedió? ¿No deberías estar muerto?" pregunté inconcientemente, sonando frío.

Kenny se levantó y me quedó mirando fijamente, ojos celestes encontrándose con azules. Su mirada era penetrante y me intimidaba. Me hice pequeño en el sillón en el momento en que empezó a escupir palabras.

"Cuántas veces se los dije, Stan. Cuántas veces he muerto delante de ustedes solo para que exclamen..." hizo una pausa y entonces continuó, con una voz extrangulada, "¡Oh dios mío! Mataron al puto de Kenny! ¡Hijos de Puta! Y luego, como si nada, olvidan lo que pasó conmigo y continúan con sus vidas..." Caminó de lado a lado con los brazos cruzados. "Supieran lo que sufro cada vez que me aplastan, me disparan, descuartizan, electrocutan... ¡cuando explosiono! Pero ustedes no parecen acordarse de ninguna jodida muerte..."

La rabia se le había pasado y ahora me miró comprensivo. Sus ojos celestes se suavizaron y pronto dejé de sentirme incómodo.

"Pero es mejor que no las recuerden... De seguro debe de ser traumante..."

"Pero yo recuerdo." le dije. "Recuerdo verte morir en mis brazos..."

Me levanté del sillón y me puse en frente de él. Éramos casi de la misma estatura, él un poco más alto que yo, así que podía observar su rostro a la perfección. Sus ojos estaban cristalinos y un poco cubiertos por la desordenada chasquilla rubia.

"¿Por qué lo hiciste, Kenny? ¿Por qué morir por mi?"

Kenny agachó la cabeza y soltó los brazos.

"Porque... porque soy inmortal y no importa si muero, viviré de nuevo." respondió monótonamente.

No era lo que esperaba. O sea, creí que se había muerto por mi, porque quería protegerme. No era la mejor respuesta. Y no pude evitar mi descontento.

"Ah... era eso... Ah." dije débilmente, también agachando la cabeza. Me sentí una mierda de un momento a otro, no sabía el motivo. Quizá porque creía que realmente le importaba, pero y eso qué. Yo tampoco demuestro mucho hacia él, así que no tenía que importarme. Pero ahora, justo ahora... era diferente...

De pronto sentí una mano bajo mi barbilla, que suavemente forzó a que levantara mi mirada.

"¿Por qué te has puesto triste?" preguntó casi en un susurro. Y luego, de un tirón de mi brazo, me aprisionó en sus brazos y me apretujó contra su pecho.

"Me alegra saber que salvé tu vida, Stan... Me alegra saber que lo recuerdas..."

Me acarició la espalda y luego susurró.

"Eres muy importante para mi, Stan..."

Kenny me retiró de su regazo, yo disgustándome un poco, y luego se quedó mirándome, acercándoce e invadiendo mi espacio personal, nuestras narices casi tocando. Me sonrojé y luego tuve ganas de vomitar. Kenny estaba muy cerca, con los ojos entrecerrados. Oh... jamás me había fijado tanto en esos celestes ojos. Eran maravillosos, me perdía en ellos. Y tampoco en la forma en que los mechones rubios caían sobre ellos, y ni en su rostro tan bien distribuído y dibujado. Kenny era envidiable. Era demasiado... lindo. _Oh dios mio... qué cosas digo... No puede ser..._

_¡Me gusta Kenny!_

Kenny posó una mano sobre mi mejilla izquierda, acariciándola suavemente con el pulgar. Sabía que debía de estar tornándome verde y que tendría que ir a vomitar en cualquier momento. Pero trataría de aguantar...

"Eres tan lindo, Stan..." dijo suavemente, sonriendo tiernamente.

"¿Y-yo?" pregunté inútilmente.

"Quién más, tonto." dijo soltando una pequeña carcajada, sin soltar mi mejilla. Su mano me daba escalofríos, y me ponía muy nervioso.

Las náuseas parecían ponerse peor, estaba pasando saliva sólo para no dejar el desastre en la alfombra del living. Kenny pareció notar mi estado, soltó mi mejilla y se quedó con una sonrisa jubilosa en sus labios. La manera en que me miraba no era de deseo ni descontrol sexual. No había malas intenciones en sus ojos, es más, era confianza y... cariño. Me resultaba diferente observarlo de esta forma. No como el loco Kenny, pero más como un Kenny común y corriente, que cuidaba de ti. Y este Kenny me agradaba mucho.

Las ganas de vomitar se fueron y pronto una ola de sentimientos se aposentó en mí. De repente me vi controlado por mis propios impulsos que no me molesté en aprisionar. Rápidamente abracé a Kenny, ocultándome en su pecho y acaricié su espalda suavemente. Sentirlo cerca me ponía feliz, y tenerlo entre mis brazos era mejor.

Kenny se vio confuso en primer lugar pero después cedió y me envolvió lentamente y con cuidado, como si fuera un objeto muy delicado. Lo sentí colocar su mentón en mi hombro derecho, suspirando en el acto. Hice lo mismo, y me quedé mirando a la ventana. Estaba nevando con ganas, y se veía oscuro. Muy oscuro.

Un horrible escalofrío recorrió cada una de las terminaciones nerviosas de mi cuerpo. Me estremecí con tal fuerza que Kenny me separó de él y preguntó que me ocurría, tomándome de los hombros. En la ventana, una sonrisa blanca, amplia y medio demoníaca se dibujaba. La miré con estupor. Sus ojos, abiertos hasta no más poder, me miraban fijamente. Me abracé a mi mismo, tratando de encontrar calor. Parece que Kenny seguía hablándome, pero no le escuchaba. Esa cosa me intimidaba.

**_Estás condenado..._**

Rogaba a que esa indescriptible voz fuera producto de mi imaginación, de mi alocada mente. Pero esas palabras sonaron sinceras, y muy verdaderas. El rostro oscurecido seguía observándome infinitamente y de pronto abrió la boca monstruosamente y golpeó la ventana sin piedad. Sentí huír la sangre de mi rostro y a mi corazón saltarse un paso. Deseaba que no entrara, que se quedara allá afuera.

**_Stanley Randall Marsh... estás condenado a la muerte..._**

Sentí un par de brazos a mi alrededor, pero no presté atención y volví la mirada a la ventana. El rostro ya no estaba pero en su lugar se marcaba otra figura, encapuchada, esta vez calavérica. También estaba sonriendo.

Aparté la mirada. Esto es mentira, son solo juegos de mi estúpida mente... Solo juegos...

Tarde o temprano te irás conmigo, Stanley...

Pero ya no parecían juegos. Sentía que la muerte acechaba otra vez.

"Stan... Stan, respóndeme"

Sentí que me sacudían levemente.

"Stan, me preocupas. ¿Estás bien? Stan... ¡Stan!"

Me dejé caer. El frío seguía presente en mi cuerpo y eso me hacía reaccionar lentamente y nublaba mi mente. Creí que iba a tocar suelo cuando unos fuertes brazos me atajaron. Me sentía adormilado y no pude ayudarle a mantenerme de pie. Cerré mis ojos, y todo dejó de ser un momento. No habían ruídos, no había luz. Pero al siguiente segundo los abrí, ya no soportaba el silencio ni la oscuridad. Y entonces vi a Kenny, sus orbes celestes observándome con protección y brindándome una confianza única.

"K-Kenny..." dije. Me sorprendió escucharme tan débil.

"Tranquilo, ya estás bien. Ya pasó..."

Traté de sentarme , pero me sentía cansado. No entendía cómo. Había pasado como... ¿un segundo?

"Deja que te ayude..." me dijo Kenny, tomándome de los brazos. Me senté en...¿mi cama?, no... no era mi habitación. Estaba en otro lado. La blanca y estéril habitación de un hospital me recibió _otra vez..._ ¿Pero qué hacía aquí?

"¿Qué carajo sucedió? ¿Cómo mierda llegué hasta aquí?" dije, recuperando la fuerza de mi voz. Me di cuenta de que mi voz sonaba interrumpida por algo.

"No creo que lo recuerdes..." respondió Kenny, con la frente arrugada de preocupación.

"Kenny, ¿qué pasó?" pregunté seriamente. Descubrí que lo que me molestaba era una mascarilla. Me la saqué de inmediato y con disgusto. "Por qué el hospital de nuevo..."

"Empezaste a hiperventilar, y eso activó tu asma. No parecías reaccionar a nada, por lo que no podías utilizar el inhalador así que tu mamá llamó a una ambulancia, y tuvieron que administrarte oxígeno y... aquí estás."

"¿A hiperventilar?" dije extrañado.

"Sí, mientras no parabas de mirar a la ventana..."

Repentinamente Kenny me abrazó. Me quedé boquiabierto, sin saber qué hacer.

"Creí que te iba a perder..." murmuró. Lentamente devolví el abrazo. Estaba confundido...

"¿Casi muero?" dije mirando a la nada.

"El doctor dijo que te habías salvado por un pelo..."

Esta vez sí lo abracé con ganas. Ya era la segunda vez, y no había pasado ni una semana. Pronto me acordé de lo que había sucedido. La sonrisa en la ventana, el entumecimiento de todo mi cuerpo...

"Kenny... ha-había algo... en la ve-ventana..." dije alejándolo un poco. Mi vista se pegó a sus celestes ojos, en búsqueda de comprensión.

"Tranquilo, sí te creo..." me dijo como leyendo mi mirada. "Le oí reír antes de que se fuera..."

"Tengo miedo..." le confesé. No podía guardar mi angustia. El pecho se me apretó y el nudo en mi garganta apareció, y junto con ella, una lágrima que rodó por mi mejilla, que rápidamente fue retirada por el pulgar de Kenny. Su mano entonces buscó la mía, y la sostuvo delicadamente, acariciándola de vez en cuando. Ni me pregunté cómo Kenny conocía a la Muerte, pero sospeché que sería obvio dado el hecho de que era inmortal.

"No te preocupes, Stan. Yo te protegeré. Si ya la he burlado una vez, puedo hacerlo dos veces. Todo mi ser ahora depende de ello."


	5. Chap4: Yo no encajo aquí

**Ok, aquí va lo que sigue... La historia sigue cambiando, y no me apego al pequeño resumen del principio. Ya no sé qué vueltas dará esta historia en el futuro...**

**Gracias por las reviews! De verdad lo aprecio mucho... c:**

**Ah, y el final del chap? Está un poco chanta, pero tengo sueño... (son las 3:21 de la madrugada xD)**

* * *

><p>"Stanley, ¿cómo te sientes, hijo?"<p>

"Mucho mejor, mah. Lo único que quiero es salir luego de este hospital."

"Hoy te dan el alta. Ten un poco de paciencia."

Mi mamá me sonrió maternalmente desde un sillón en frente de mi cama. En sus brazos se encontraba vestido de azul el pequeño Randy, un niño que decidieron traer al mundo luego de que se dieran cuenta de que en cuanto Shelley y yo dejáramos la casa, se iban a quedar solos. Era una versión pequeña de mi, de 7 meses, pero con el cabello castaño, como el de mi mamá y ojos café. Mi hermanito me sonrió tiernamente, y le sonreí de vuelta agitando mi mano que no estaba conectada al suero. Durante el día siempre me encontraba acompañado ya que mis más cercanos sabían que no me gustaban los hospitales, así que en la habitación además de mi madre, se encontraba Kyle, sentado junto a Kenny, desencapuchado, en un rústico sillón que quedaba al costado derecho de mi cama. Se hallaban conversando y reían de vez en cuando. Cuando les daba la mirada de inmediato me incluían en la conversación.

Me acomodé en la almohada, suspirando. Anoche había sido una larga noche, pero no la había pasado solo. Kenny se quedó conmigo, cosa que me cambió totalmente el ánimo. Me hizo olvidar de inmediato el por qué me hallaba aquí, contándome anécdotas y chistes que me hacían reír a carcajadas. Me había prometido protección, y lo estaba cumpliendo a la perfección. Pero saber que un hombre me estaba protegiendo me hería el orgullo y me hacía sentir maricón. Bueno, había descubierto que me gustaba Kenny, pero eso no quería decir que iba a perder mi fuerza bruta y que me iba a empezar a poner vestidos. ¡No! Eso iba totalmente contrario a mi personalidad.

Pero aún así estaba el hecho de que me gustara él. De que me gustara un hombre. ¿Cuándo fui así? ¿Cuándo cambié y me convertí en un jodido marica? Era difícil pensarlo. Fue todo muy rápido. Solo al darme cuenta de que le importaba a Kenny mucho más de lo que pensaba me había hecho cambiar de bando. No sabía en qué momento me había empezado a gustar, tampoco.

Quizá fue desde siempre. Desde el principio. Siempre sentí cierto grado de admiración, ya sea en los distintos aspectos que Kenny poseía (como su talento en el área musical, su gran fortaleza como persona, su dote de alegrarnos el día como fuera, su independencia...). Siempre pensé que era el más fuerte del grupo ya que, después de todo, a pesar de vivir en la pobreza, siempre llevaba consigo una humilde sonrisa. Y uno que tiene mucho más se queja de cosas insignificantes...

Es por eso que me gusta Kenny. Es por su manera de ser. No porque sea el más apuesto de la escuela, ni por su forma de seducir, ni siquiera porque hablaba bonito. Me encantaba su ser. Y me importaba una mierda que fuéramos hombres. Él era demasiado perfecto.. En este mundo todo es aceptable.

"¿Stan?"

Escuché la voz de Kyle interrumpir mis pensamientos. Giré la cabeza para encontrarme con su curioso rostro.

"¿Sí? ¿Qué sucede?"

"Nada." dijo, girando su cabeza de vuelta a Kenny. Enarqué una ceja, confundido por su actuar. Miré el techo y conté los focos una y otra vez, y empecé a sentir mis ojos pesados. El sueño se fue apoderando de mi mente, relajándome y llevándome fuera de la habitación del hospital para internarme en un mundo fantástico y deseado.

Sin embargo un golpe en la puerta me hizo despertar repentinamente. Un doctor se abrió paso y se colocó en frente de mi cama. Yo ya le conocía; era el doctor que me atendía el asma cuando era niño.

"Hey, Stanley. Hace ya bastante tiempo desde la última vez que te atendí." dijo sonriente. Me caía muy bien este doctor.

"Sí, doctor Flint. Serán unos... ¿cinco años?" respondí felizmente, sentándome en la cama.

"Sí... Bueno, estoy aquí para hacerte el útlimo chequeo médico para que puedas irte a tu casa, ¿ok?"

"¿Nada de agujas?" pregunté inquieto. El doctor dejó escapar una ligera risita divertida.

"Nada de agujas. No has cambiado nada, Stan..."

El doctor se acercó y tras de él una enfermera con una caja transparente en sus brazos. Mi mamá se levantó con Randy, y mis amigos le siguieron en el acto. Comenzaron a salir de la habitación en fila y en silencio, Kenny al último. Lo miré un tanto asustado (sabía que me iban a retirar la aguja de mi brazo y a pesar de que no dolía, me asustaba igual) y él, tiernamente, sonrió y me transmitió la paz que quería. Mi corazón se saltó un paso y mi estómago dio un vuelco. Sabía que debía estar sonriendo como idiota.

*********  
>Cambio de p.o.v porque Stan estará un rato ocupado.<p>

Después de salir de la habitación, Kyle, Kenny y Sharon y su pequeño, se sentaron en unas sillas azules que se encontraban justo al lado de la habitación. Randy estaba dormido, con un dedo en la boca, y Sharon lo arrullaba maternalmente, acariciándole la cabecita de vez en cuando. Kyle se sentó al lado de la mamá de Stan, y Kenny optó por la orilla. El ambiente había cambiado. Kyle parecía nervioso. Movía sus piernas a cada momento, y se sobaba las manos y los nudillos paulatinamente. Kenny lo observó un rato, se acomodó en la silla y se echó el cabello rubio para atrás.

"¿Qué sucede?"

"Nada."

Kyle se negaba a contestar. En realidad siempre era así. Alguien le preguntaba si algo sucedía y él se limitaba a esconderlo. Le gustaba joder a la gente de vez en cuando, y otras solo no le gustaba expresar lo que sentía. De pronto Randy comenzó a llorar y Sharon tuvo que levantarse para seguir arrullándolo, paseándolo por el pasillo de hospedaje.

"Ups, este niño se acaba de mojar. Vuelvo enseguida, iré al baño, ¿ok?" dijo Sharon, caminando rápidamente sin darles tiempo de responder. Cuando ya se hubo ido, Kenny se acercó más a Kyle.

"No te creo."

"No me creas."

Kenny suspiró y se echó en el respaldo de la silla. No lograría descubrir qué sucedía con él. Pero estaba bien, él jamás le contaba una mísera cosa. Kenny se echó a volar y entonces fue el mismo Kyle quien lo interrumpió.

"L-lo siento. Es que no me he sentido muy bien..."

"Hmm, ya veo. Entonces, ¿qué pasa?"

"No sé si... No, mejor no... es raro. No sé si quiero contarte tampoco."

"Entonces no me cuentes. Asunto arreglado."

No es que Kenny quisiera ser cortante en la conversación, era solo que sabía controlar a Kyle y sabía como tratarlo. Kyle era una de esas personas que no confiaban en alguien hasta que por la fuerza bruta (o simplemente por hacerle trampas) le dijeran lo contrario.

Kyle suspiró sonoramente y colocó sus manos sobre las rodillas. Kenny volvió a acercársele.

"Ok, ok. Bueno. Tampoco se lo puedo contar a Stan... ¡Sería estúpido!"

Y con esas palabras algo dentro de Kenny hizo "click".

"No me digas nada. Creo que ya sé lo que te pasa."

Kyle apretó ligeramente sus rodillas.

"¿A-ah sÍ?"

"Sí, pero mejor dime tú. Quiero estar seguro."

"Ah, dale. En realidad no sabes. Solo quieres sacarme la puta verdad a través de tus jodidos juegos..."

"No, nada de eso. Sé que sientes algo muy especial por él, Kyle. Y lo comprendo."

Kyle no dijo nada. Se limitó a seguir respirando, a mirar al suelo y a apretar firmemente sus manos. Kenny lo observó un rato y entonces se echó nuevamente en el respaldo de la silla.

"Y entonces" dijo mirándolo con un ojo abierto. Se acomodó los brazos tras la cabeza. "¿Cuándo empezó a gustarte?"

"¡Aww Kenny! ¡Quién te dijo que se trataba de eso!"

"Nadie, en serio. Lo saqué por conclusión."

"No, no me vengas con esa mierda. ¡Apuesto a que fue el culón hijo de puta! ¡Siempre quiere joderme ese maldito culón!"

Kyle se había alterado, tanto que sus mejillas se tornaron rojas y sus manos estaban hechas puños, dispuestas a golpear.

"No, Kyle. Calma. En serio."

"¡No, Kenny! ¿Cómo quieres que me calme si acabas de decirme que soy un jodido maricón?"

"Nunca te dije eso."

"Sí, si lo dijiste. O al menos lo insinuaste... ah, ¡el punto es que es lo mismo! ¡Me dijiste marica!"

"¿Pero acaso no es cierto?" preguntó Kenny abriendo el otro ojo, dándole de lleno la cara. Su expresión era de preocupación, de simpatía. Es más, resultaba agradable verlo.

Kyle pareció reaccionar ante esto y lo quedó mirando, aún con el ceño fruncido.

"N-no... No me gusta. Solo siento cierta admiración. Y eso no tiene nada de malo."

"Kyle, tú y Stan han sido amigos inseparables desde muy chicos, es normal que empieces a sentirte así." dijo con voz suave y llena de comprensión. Kyle se sintió sorprendido; Kenny podía ser muy bueno muchas veces, y de mucha ayuda.

"No, no es normal. No lo es. ¡No es normal que te guste a otro hombre!" rebatió Kyle, girándose y dándole la espalda.

"Kyle, escúchame. En serio." dijo Kenny, forzando a Kyle a mirarle tomándole de las muñecas. "Sé lo que sientes, amigo. En serio lo sé. "

"Pero t-tú eres K-Kenny..."

"Ahh, ¿Y eso qué? También tengo sentimientos..."

"No, no me refería a eso... digo... ¡eres Kenny! ¡El chico que gusta de las tetas! ¡No puedes ser gay!"

"No soy gay" respondió a aquello. "Soy bi-curioso."

"¿Qué?" dijo Kyle monotonamente, colocándose serio.

"¿Descubrí que me gustaban las tetas, así como los penes?"

"Cállate cochino."

"¿No te gusta a ti lo último?"

"No soy gay."

"¿Entonces no te gusta Stan?"

Kyle se quedó callado. Abrió la boca un par de veces pero la volvió a cerrar por falta de palabras. Kenny, soltanto una pequeña risa, posó una de sus manos en su hombro derecho, apretujándolo cariñosamente.

"Cuesta al principio," le dijo sabiamente. "pero luego te das cuenta de que no existe distinción de sexo cuando te enamoras de verdad..."

Kyle anotó eso en alguna parte de su cerebro. Kenny lo soltó de las muñecas y lo quedó observando de manera que expresaba que tenía todo su apoyo y ayuda. Kyle lo miró tímidamente de vuelta, pero entonces le sonrió, agradeciéndole en silencio.

"Hey chicos" dijo alguien detrás de ellos. Al mismo tiempo se voltearon a mirar, ambos con una sonrisa bien marcada y con los ojos destellantes de amor. Stan, en su vestimenta usual (su chaqueta café, jeans azules y su gorro que jamás se quitaba) les miró y les sonrió cálidamente, y ambos sintieron mariposas en el estómago. Así también ambos quisieron levantarse, pero Kenny se quedó sentado y le señaló con la cabeza a Kyle para que él fuera primero. Sin dudar un segundo se levantó, sin antes regalarle una sonrisa, y se abalanzó contra Stan, casi perdiendo el equilibrio.

Kenny, sentado, observaba cómo jugaban. Y entonces se sonrió tristemente. ¿En qué lugar de esa relación encajaba él? ¿Estaba bien que infringiera en ella?

Justo entonces la mamá de Stan apareció. Randy parecía muy inquieto, tanto que hizo que se le cayera el bolso suelo accidentalmente. Kyle se percató primero y fue corriendo a ayudarla, y Stan se aprovechó de la situación. Se acercó a Kenny, aún sentado, y le desordenó el cabello rubio.

"¿Qué pasa?" le preguntó. Kenny alzó la mirada y se encontró con sus ojos. Ambos sintieron esa tibia chispa y el revolver de estómago. Stan se acuclilló, y entonces tomó una de sus manos nerviosamente, acariciándola. El toque de su tibia mano provocó que Stan enrojeciera y se pusiera torpe en sus movimientos, pero Kenny le ayudó a estar en perfecto equilibrio afirmándolo de su hombro.

"Ya descubrí por qué me gustas, Kenny..." dijo con la voz débil, casi en un susurro.

"¿Ah sí..?" respondió un poco confuso.

"Es porque eres el ser más perfecto que he conocido en mi vida..."

Kenny sintió unas ganas urgentes de besarle y de decirle que él era muy importante en su vida, que por él no había hecho cosas malas, que lo amaba, y que era la cosa más linda que podía existir en este mundo. Se tuvo que limitar a apretarle cariñosamente su mano; Sharon y Kyle ya venían acercándose mucho.

Stan lo entendió y se levantó, dejando ir su mano. En cuanto su madre lo vio lo abrazó, junto con Randy en medio riéndose de algo que nadie podía entender.

"Tu papá nos está esperando afuera en el automóvil."

"Vámonos ya. Ya quiero llegar a mi casa."

"Kyle y Kenny, los iremos a dejar a sus casas así que vengan con nosotros."

"Muchas gracias" dijo Kyle. Kenny se subió el anorak naranjo y se colocó el gorro, tratando de esconder la amplia y radiante sonrisa que ahora llevaba dibujada.


End file.
